Invierno: Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego
by CCMLectoraEscritora
Summary: Game of Thrones: Un tributo a una excelente historia que me ha atrapado, aquí trato de exponer teorías para el desenlace de la saga tanto de libros como de Tv. Basándome más en la serie de televisión la cual tenemos eventos mucho más avanzados. Una historia de intriga, poder, justicia, valentía, magia y amor. Disfruten del mundo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego de George R.R. Martin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, hace tiempo que no escribo por estos lugares, como les dije hace mucho debo retirarme a mis historias personales, pero la realidad es que Juego de Tronos es una serie (tanto libros como programa de televisión) que me tiene cautivada. Y siendo sincera, quisiera exponer ciertas de mis teorías así como de los de otras personas que he estado leyendo en internet en esta historia.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado y le den una oportunidad, porque la mayoría de mis lectores son aficionados a Once Upon a Time y al SwanQueen. Así que espero que la historia l s llegue a atrapar.**

 **Como saben ni los personajes ni el nombre de Game of Thrones y Canción de Hielo y Fuego me pertenecen, es de su autor y esto es una especie de tributo al autor y como diversión para mí y los lectores.**

 **Espero no arruinar la historia, pues la respeto demasiado como para hacerlo. Es solo que como George se tarda tanto en escribir, pues me permití imaginar algo más.**

 **Y ahora si los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Invierno: Una Canción de Hielo y Fuego**

 **Capitulo 1. El Norte Recuerda.**

Jon

La noche era mucho más fría de lo habitual, una tormenta como ninguna otra pasada por los norteños en mucho tiempo azotaba el norte de Westeros.

A lo lejos se escuchaba un aullido de lobo, fantasma como era su costumbre se le perdía a Jon, el lobo estaba de caza y el bastardo lo sabía, pero era muy raro que el lobo aullara de esa manera.

Sentado en la mesa en solitario el reciente proclamado Rey del norte leía noticias del muro. Cosa que estaba demasiado pendiente en este aspecto, las preocupaciones del joven eran enormes, el invierno estaba sobre ellos, los acontecimientos desde la rebelión de su hermano Robb, la toma de Invernalia por los Bolton proclamándose como señores del norte, el hecho que haya permitido a la gente libre de más allá de la muralla haya cruzado el muro y la recuperación de su hogar eran eventos que en el presente afectaban mucho al norte, sobre todo en las reservas de alimento.

Y sin embargo, era lo debido, Jon comprendía que la humanidad tenía derecho a la vida en cualquier lado que se estuviese, además con ellos, los salvajes, tenía el apoyo para la tormenta de muerte que se avecinaba.

A pesar de esto, el joven sabía que tenía reserva alimenticia para unos tres años y era muy probable, que este invierno dure más que los anteriores. La gente antigua lo mencionaba a menudo y hasta ahora todas las creencias de su gente habían sido ciertas.

El aullido de fantasma fue mucho más profundo, Jon se levanto de la mesa dejando la carta que leía, tomo el cinturón con su espada ajustándoselo y se encamino por la ventana para mirar hacia el bosque de Dioses, al no percibir a fantasma, salió en su busca.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo habían llevado al estanque que ahora se encontraba casi congelado, donde el arciano se levantaba imponente, el rostro talado seguía siendo tan extraño para él. Cuantas veces vio orar a su padre en ese lugar, pero entonces diviso una figura en una de las raíces, parecía estar orando.

La tormenta no dejaba que divisara bien quién era, levanto su brazo, cubriéndose un poco del viento y nieve y distinguió un mechón rojizo que ondeaba con el viento.- ¡Sansa!- Dijo en un tono preocupado, para acercarse con más prisa al lugar.

Pronto distinguió que la chica no estaba hincada en el lugar, sino desvanecida mientras su lobo huargo la cubría para mantenerla caliente y con vida. El hecho era que su hermana desde su proclamación se había mantenido indispuesta para todos, incluso para él. Era otra cosa que le preocupaba.

"¿Porqué estaba Sansa ahí?"- Se preguntaba mientras corría y la abrazaba, notó un pulso débil y su respiración entrecortada, parecía que le costaba trabajo hacerlo, la alzó en brazos y la llevo al castillo, por un breve instante paso su mirada a fantasma y esta decía todo el agradecimiento que tenia hacia el animal por haberle avisado.

Cuidó de su hermana personalmente esa noche, la mantuvo caliente en todo ese tiempo, primero quito su ropa húmeda por la tormenta, la vistió con ropa seca, le costó un poco de trabajo hacer esto, después de todo, ver el cuerpo desnudo de su hermana no era un tema algo fácil de digerir, pero no había tiempo, tenía que reponerla de la hipotermia que se la estaba llevando, así mismo notó las cicatrices que Ramsey Bolton le había hecho.- Juré protegerte…- Susurraba mientras la arropaba, para luego encender el fuego en la chimenea y mantener caliente el lugar.

Se quitó la capa humedecida y se sentó abrazándola, nada como el calor humano para calentar otro cuerpo, por un breve instante sonrió melancólico, pues Ygrette le había enseñado en práctica eso y el recordarla en ese momento fue un bálsamo en su corazón, acarició la cabellera rojiza de su hermana.- Besadas por el fuego…- Mencionó casi para él mismo, cuando su hermana comenzó a temblar y a la vez a reaccionar.

¿Jon?- Dijo un tanto perdida.- Esto devolvió de golpe de sus recuerdos al bastardo y contestó con una leve sonrisa.- Estarás bien Sansa.- Dijo después de un rato, costándole un poco de trabajo realizar la pregunta.- ¿Qué hacías ahí?

La chica aun le costaba trabajo respirar, pero entrecortadamente contesto.- Yo…- Jaló el aire mientras su rostro comenzó a crisparse de dolor, un par de lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la dama de Invernalia.- Morir…- La seriedad que Jon siempre presentaba, se quebró, sus cejas se juntaron mostrando su preocupación.- ¿Por qué?

La chica abrazó a su hermano ocultando su rostro en su pecho, sus puños arrugaron la piel del ropaje de Jon, este la abrazó más fuerte y beso su cabeza.- ¿Qué ocurre?- Lo cierto era que no lograba comprender lo que pasaba, estaban juntos, habían recuperado su hogar, él la protegería, se lo había jurado, pero sobre todo, no sería vuelta a dañar por Ramsey ni nadie más.

La mirada de Sansa se endureció al separarse de Jon.- Estoy embarazada.- Esa sola respuesta le cayó como agua fría a Jon. Una vez más Ramsey hería a su hermana, tanto que quería quitarse la vida para que la sangre de los Bolton no siguiera existiendo, tanto era el odio de su hermana que prefería eso a mantener vivo ese linaje.

La noticia había dejado como piedra a Jon tensando todos sus músculos y tanto apretaba la quijada que era evidente que temblaba." ¿Cómo protegerla de eso?" pensó. Además esa nueva vida no tenía culpa de lo ocurrido, si era justo, no solo llevaba la sangre Bolton, también la Stark. La miró con cierta preocupación para luego mencionar.- También es tu hijo Sansa… Lleva sangre Stark…- Dijo aún confundido como preocupado.

Lo sé.- Contestó en un tono frío y tajante su media hermana. Lo que demostraba que la vida que había llevado hasta ahora, la había convertido en otra persona, una completamente diferente a la que conocía y temía por el futuro de esta.

* * *

Daenerys

En otra parte del continente, en alta mar, la flota de la madre de dragones enfrentaría su primer gran tormenta y es que las condiciones climáticas eran adversas, no solo en poniente había cambiado el clima, mientras más se acercaban a su destino, más perturbaciones se encontraban, algunos de sus navíos, para precisar, exactamente los de los Dothraki habían presentado bajas, hundiéndose tras poca visibilidad, topándose con obstáculos como pequeños riscos de piedra o por rayos quemando los barcos, estos no eran expertos navegantes, quedaba claro y eran los que menos experiencia tenían en navíos.

Preocupada por esto, mandó a llamar a su pequeño concilio, de modo que en su embarcación se reunieron los hermanos Greyjoy representando la reciente alianza que tenían, Tyrion su actual consejero y mano, Missandei su gran confidente y traductora, Gusano Gris el capitán de su guardia, Varys su actual informante de noticias relevantes en westeros y un representante Dothraki. Los Tyrell y Martell estaban siendo el comodín sorpresa, de modo que no se encontraban sus embarcaciones navegando con ellos, sino que se habían adelantado por separado.

La lluvia mantenía empapados a todos los presentes, sin embargo la reunión sería rápida, la dragona tenía claro que no podía dejar que su caballería se siguiera reduciendo sin que lucharan por su causa, después de todo ella era su Khalessi, quien velaba por ellos, sabía que tenía la hermandad y respeto de los jinetes Dothraki, lo único que no sabía es que si ellos aceptarían tan fácilmente su plan.

Su discurso comenzó en lengua Dothraki.- Sangre de mi sangre.- Missandei iba traduciendo en todo momento para todos los demás que no tenían el conocimiento de la lengua, Tyron había ocupado algo del tiempo libre en alta mar en aprender de Missandei la lengua, después de todo, debía hacerse entender para todos los súbditos de la reina sin apoyo, de modo que comenzó a entender un poco las palabras de Daenerys.

No pretendo quebrar nuestro orgullo como Khalasar, necesito que me apoyes a decirle a nuestros demás hermanos mi decisión.- El hombre osco la escuchaba con atención sin decir palabra alguna. – Son jinetes inexpertos en caballos de madera, cuando cabalgamos por las aguas, no imagine las adversidades que estamos enfrentando, necesitamos ayuda.

¿Qué clase de ayuda Sangre de mi Sangre?- Mencionó secamente el Dothraki.- Daenerys volteo hacia los Greyjor. Mencionando.- Su ayuda… Son amigos nuestros hermano, ellos tienen experiencia en caballos de madera.

El general Dothraki los miró.- Serían extranjeros entre nosotros Khalessi.- La mujer lo miró con determinación.- Son aliados.- Lo corrigió.- Ellos conocen el mar y serán excelentes instructores para que el Khalasar pueda cabalgar pronto solo y sin apoyo de nadie.

Somos jinetes Khalessi…- Volvió a mencionar con orgullo el general.- Y estoy orgullosa de ello Sangre de mi Sangre. – Por un breve instante la lluvia pareció cesar y solo sintieron el viento, esto fue causado por los tres dragones de Daenerys que sobrevolaban su embarcación en ese momento.

El Dothraki asintió no muy a gusto.- Informaré la desición Khalessi.- Yara por su parte observo el poder que tenia Daenerys para gobernar, la admiró por ello, ella misma había aceptado condiciones difíciles con tal de aliarse a ella, así que podía entender perfectamente cómo se sentían los Dothraki, entonces tomó la palabra.- Creo prudente que tanto yo debo enviar algunos de mis hombres a apoyar a tu Khalasar, como también parte de tu Khalasar este en mis barcos.

Missandei estaba traduciendo todo el tiempo, primero en Dothraki y después en lengua común para que todos estén informados.- Así se hará.- Contesto Daenerys complacida por la respuesta de la Greyjoy.

Fue así que tras esa decisión y no siendo nada fácil, los jinetes más peligrosos en existencia, no solo serían peligrosos en tierra, también lo serían en mar, con la ayuda de los habitantes de las islas de hierro.

* * *

Cercei

El ambiente en desembarco del Rey era lúgubre, el reinado de Cercei era a mano de hierro.

Y es que desde el reciente hallazgo de la concentración de fuego Valyrio en el septo de Baelor y el detonar del mismo, la reina león estaba obsesionada por encontrar más yacimientos. Y sabía de quien podía revelar la mayoría, solo faltaba que su hermano gemelo quisiera hablar.

Cercei sabía que no era querida entre sus súbditos y es que tras la explosión que hubo, la mayoría pensaba que pudo ser ella, un complot por el poder, asesinando a su propio hijo, haciéndola ver como un verdadero monstruo.

La reina había ordenado a la guardia que asesinara a todo hombre que escuchara mencionando que ella mando matar a Tommen. Y es qué lo único que la mantenía con cierta humanidad y de contenerse a las ansias de poder eran sus hijos, los cuales ya no tenía.

Era reina, la verdadera gobernante de Westeros y su mente ahora que tenia verdaderamente el poder, solo se iba a esa vieja superstición de cuando niña, la profecía de Maggy la rana, aquella bruja que había profetizado su fin.

Ese día, despertó con el eco de la voz de Maggy sobresaltándola. - Reina serás... hasta que llegue otra más joven y más bella para derribarte y apoderarse de todo lo que te es querido.- Cercei se sentó de inmediato sobre su cama, despertando a Jaime. Ella estaba sudando frío y su hermano y amante simplemente lucía preocupado.

¿Estás bien Cercei?- Jaime, sabía que su hermana sería incapaz de haber matado a Tommen y le preocupaba el hecho de que tan perturbada estaba tras la muerte de sus hijos, es por eso que comprendía como actuaba y solapaba sus actos.

Tras un par de respiraciones la mirada asustada de Cercei se volvió fría, miró a Jaime y volvió a atacar con la misma pregunta que le hizo la noche anterior después de haber hecho el amor.- ¿Dónde están el resto de los escondites de fuego Valyrio?

La leona estudiaba el rostro de su gemelo, podía ver la duda en su rostro y aparto la mirada de él tras su simple negación con la cabeza. Se levanto de la cama mostrando su desnudes y sin verlo, mientras escogía con que atuendo vestirse acabó diciendo.- Haz el favor de irte de mi habitación hasta que yo te mande llamar.

La rubia escucho mencionar su nombre, pero fue presa de un arrebato de ira. – Si no vas a ayudarme a gobernar, no me sirves…- Su voz se fue haciendo áspera y desolada hasta acabar gritando mientras se sentía abandonada por el último amor que le quedaba.- ¡Fuera de mi vista!

Los gemelos tenían un temperamento fuerte, notó como su hermano la obligó a ponerle atención tomándola fuertemente con la mano que le quedaba de uno de sus brazos. –¡Somos tú y yo Cercei, contra el mundo!- Esas palabras le sonaron vacías… De que servía un par de huérfanos peleando contra el mundo, solos eran dos contra el mundo, pero con los yacimientos de fuego valyrio podía ocasionar el suficiente respeto y temor para controlar a todo el mundo. Aun contaban con una milicia fuerte y ese armamento era lo suficientemente peligroso como para mantener a todos a raya.

Si es así dime.- Dijo tajante. Más la respuesta que escucho no fue del todo de su agrado, pero si tenía una oportunidad de conocer la ubicación, era esa, si era sincera, conocía a Jaime, tendría que darle una buena explicación, tal vez hasta venderle una idea heroica, para que su culpabilidad se borre y tenga una justificación.

He recibido informes perturbantes.- Comenzó la rubia. La cual fue interrumpida por su hermano.- ¿Informes perturbantes? – La reina, asintió.- Meñique.- El rubio no sabía que pensar de los chismes de ese hombre, sabía que no era de confiar.- El norte fue recuperado por los Stark.

Y es que para Cercei, sabiendo todas las injusticias que habían cometido a la familia Stark y a la actual señora de Invernalia, entendía que podrían ser invadidos por el norte y que estos tenían ventaja, el invierno había llegado y eran ellos quienes mejor se manejaban tras esas adversidades. Cosa que explicó a Jaime.

La leona contemplo a su hermano, sus reacciones, lo conocía tan bien como si fuera ella misma, entonces entendió.- ¿Sabías?- Jaime aflojo su agarre y entonces esta pudo zafarse y darle una bofetada.- ¡Tú sabías y no me habías dicho!

¡No!- Se defendió Jaime elevando la voz. El no sabía del todo, pero gracias a Brienne de Tarth conocía las intenciones de los jóvenes Stark de retomar su hogar, solo que lo creía imposible hablando militarmente. – Yo solo sabía de las intenciones… Pero era obvio…

Para Cercei, esto era un peligro, Sansa podría ser la mujer de la que se refería la profecía. – Ella es un peligro, nos pone en un peligro. El norte recuerda.- Y tras estas palabras y muy a su pesar, Jaime comenzó a mencionar los depósitos de fuego Valyrio que conocía.

* * *

 **Continuará...**

 **Espero que se logre ganar algunos reviews, likes y follows, además cuéntenme... ¿Me han extrañado? ¿Qué les pareció?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, estoy aquí con otro capítulo de la saga, uno que espero les guste.**

 **Como saben los personajes ni Canción de Hielo y Fuego me pertenecen, o como es conocida por el medio televisivo Game of Thrones. Aquí plasmo teorías mías o de los fans de la serie o de los mismos libros. Todo como homenaje al gran George R.R. Martin.**

 **Algo que se me olvido aclararles, realmente estaré tocando no solo a esos 4 personajes que me dejo Fanfiction mencionar, sino que metería la mayoría que fuera posible para explicar mis teorías.**

 **Mis lectores, espero le sigan dando una oportunidad a esta historia, me comenten también sus teorías, tal vez las llegue a integrar o tal vez tengamos algunas en común. Como quiera que fuere, espero que sigan esta historia, valoro sus comentarios, sus likes y sus alertas ya lo saben. Y bueno si logramos encausar gente a esta gran serie, huy pues que mejor, así sufriríamos juntos.**

 **Vnat07. Vale, gracias por seguir y comentar, espero te agrade este capítulo, hice lo mejor que pude para concentrarme, espero te agrade.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Entre Sonidos y Gestos esta el Subtexto.**

Meera Reed

Los cabellos rizados de la joven hondeaban con el viento helado, nuevamente había intentado despegar a Bran de aquel árbol arciano donde los había dejado Benjen Stark, algo le decía que esa noche no sería tan tranquila como el par de noches que había pasado en ese mismo lugar y es que el chico Stark al que cuidaba, la había abandonado para entregarse a una serie de visiones.

Estaba cansada y hambrienta, había cazado poco, para ser exactos, solo una liebre flaca, la cual cocino cerca de donde el chico se aferraba al árbol, de vez en cuando su vista no era hacia Bran, sino a aquel muro que quería cruzar y que tenía tan cerca.

Además, Meera sabía perfectamente que eran observados, sabía que los caminantes iban tras de ellos, no podían quedarse más tiempo ahí. Así que insistió.- Bran… Escúchame… Vuelve… - Mencionó abrazándolo como queriéndole arrastrar, pero su mano parecía unida a la raíz ya cristalina por el hielo del árbol.

¡Por los Dioses Antiguos Bran!- Elevó la voz.- ¡Es suficiente!- Decía un tanto irritada y molesta, estaba harta de visiones, creyendo en las de su hermano solo acabo perdiéndolo, creyendo en las de Bran, perdió a Hodor quien se había convertido en un buen y dócil amigo, pero sobre todo, Bran de quien se siente responsable y ella misma casi pierden su vida.

¡Tenemos que irnos ya! ¡Brandon Stark! ¡¿Qué no lo ves?! ¡¿Tus visiones no te están advirtiendo?! ¡Anochece y la temperatura se ha hecho más fría! ¡Se acercan!- Y al decir esto último, la joven tiró del muchacho con tanta fuerza que salieron disparados hacia el suelo, amortiguados por un pequeño montículo de nieve, seguidos de un grito lleno de frustración del chico Stark reaccionando y perdiendo su conexión. - ¡Noooo!

Por un momento la noble norteña quiso preguntar qué es lo que vio, pero no había tiempo, se levantó y pateo la nieve cubriendo la pequeña fogata para apagarla y arrastro a Bran hacia el muro, era tiempo de volver a casa.

Dos toques de cuerno se escucharon con estruendo y sonaron dulces y esperanzadores para Meera, un par de hermanos exploradores de la guardia salieron en su búsqueda, pensando que eran chicos salvajes. Y dado que su nuevo comandante Edd el Penas, sigue con la misma creencia que el anterior, Jon Snow, tenían las ordenes de que si salvajes se presentaban, les permitirían atravesar el muro.

Ambos chicos liberaron de la presión de cargar a Bran a la chica, una vez del lado dentro del muro se les ofreció comida y los pasaron al comedor donde algunos de los hermanos, bebían un poco de cerveza para despabilarse de la guardia nocturna.

El caldo servido, al menos estaba caliente, no era bueno, pero a los chicos les parecía la gloria, pues habían pasado mucha hambre. Entonces el silencio se hizo presente para continuar con el leve sonido de pisadas con algo de eco, la chica observo aun comiendo en dirección del hombre que se acercaba, delgado y con un porte melancólico. Se sentó a su lado y sin dar mucho rodeo pregunto.- ¿Cuáles son sus nombres y de donde vienen? ¿Cómo escaparon de los caminantes? Yo vi el lugar donde todas las tribus de hombres libres se habían reunido y como pudimos salvar a muy pocos.

Meera miro a Bran, ¿acaso tenían que mentirles? Pero fue Bran quien dejando el plato de comida sobre la mesa asintió a su compañera y dirigió su mirada segura a Edd.- Es que no somos salvajes, su nombre es Meera Reed y el mío Brandon Stark.

La chica también dejó su plato sobre la mesa y tomo la palabra en lugar de Bran.- Venimos de un lugar donde exploradores de la guardia no han vuelto a pisar en miles de años, lo más profundo del norte, donde Brandon recibió su entrenamiento para ser una fuerza que apoyará a la causa de los hombres para vencer la de los otros.

Para Edd de momento le abrieron un mar de información, estaba ante él, Bran, el pequeño hermano de su amigo y anterior comandante lord Snow. Y ahora, bueno estaba recibiendo demasiada información que digerir sobre los caminantes y su posible y casi tangible próxima llegada, por boca de esa chica y del joven Stark.

Para Meera las expresiones de incredulidad y de que pensaran que eran cuentos de hadas en el rostro de Edd se hacían más evidentes, pero, al terminar de contarle su aventura cuidando a Bran, noto un pequeño parpadeo del comandante, diciendo.- Les creo. Y les apoyaré en su viaje a Invernalia, Jon tiene que enterarse de esto…

* * *

Petyr Baelish

Y bien ahí se encontraba, en el hogar prometido al hombre que fue comprometido a la mujer que más amó. ¿Y eso le afectaba? A decir verdad no… Muchos pensarían que estaría incomodo tras los muros de Invernalia, donde vivió el hombre que lo marcó toda su vida. Y del hombre que en verdad le robo a su amor.

Pues bien, se hallaba en ese frío lugar organizando sus nuevas piezas de ajedrez. Estudiando a los norteños, la gente del Valle la tenía en su bolsa mientras Rob Arryn lo maneje él. Y claro, asegurarse que después de él, le deban lealtad y obediencia como el nuevo señor del Valle. Un titulo que lo tenía asegurado.

¿Pero como asegurarse que Invernalia siga sus órdenes? Cuando Ned y Cat Stark eran los señores de estas tierras, esta gente no estaba a su alcance, no como para formar parte de sus fichas para el juego de tronos. Pero ahora era diferente…

El lobo blanco, como llamaban al nuevo rey en el norte era… Bueno, era una copia de Ned Stark pero sin tanta experiencia en el gobierno, era más un soldado. No fue instruido para lo que debía ser y sin embargo, el tiempo se lo demandaba y por lo que veía, Jon Snow no confiaba en él, pero deseaba la ayuda de los caballeros del Valle que manejaba y si pudiese de más.

Eso era urgente para el actual rey del norte. ¿Podría fingir creer en sus cuentos de hadas? Si… Era algo a lo que comenzaba a jugar con el joven. Pues en el tiempo que duraba como invitado, había mostrado interés en lo que decía que ocurría. Pero si algo era cierto de todas las locuras que mencionaba de los caminantes blancos y espectros, había algo que los detenía, algo que lo hacía durante siglos y que no iba a ser de otro modo mientras siga ahí. El muro. Así que no veía la urgencia de preocuparse del todo en ese aspecto, sin embargo si por el trono de hierro.

Su otra pieza en el norte, era la reina blanca… La que él deseaba como trofeo cuando estuviese ocupando el trono de hierro, la dama de Invernalia, la hija de la mujer que más amó, una hija que la supero en belleza y que la inocencia que tiene la hace más pura y deseable para él y sin embargo, no era algo que lo enloquezca como para jugar sin pensar.

Sansa Stark era una de sus fichas que estaba aprendiendo a jugar a su estilo. Y sin embargo aun era predecible, ella deseaba quitarse a Ramsey Bolton de en medio cosa que logró, deseaba Invernalia para ella y su audaz jugada le salió por la culata. No la eligieron para gobernar, algo que hubiera sido benéfico para él si hubiese sucedido. ¿Cómo hacer que el dulce pajarillo volviese a confiar ciegamente en él y se oponga a su hermano? Porque si conocía algo, era que esa chica valoraría lo que le queda de su familia y actualmente la única familia que le queda con seguridad era el actual gobernante del norte. De repente una sonrisa siniestra y apenas visible afloro en su rostro mientras sentado en la mesa que estaba logro cruzar la mirada con la joven pelirroja, tras sus días de ausencia tras la elección de su hermano.

¿A caso Sansa tenía un nuevo plan? Lo que notaba era que el lobo blanco como llamaban a Jon tenía un especial cuidado con ella esa mañana, incluso la veía con ternura, algo que no era característico en el rostro alargado y serio de Jon Snow. Sin embargo Sansa no se notaba de igual manera, cuando cruzaron sus miradas sintió que quería su concejo en algo.

Eso o buscaba la forma de librarse de su atento hermano. Bien. Pronto lo averiguaría.

En el juego de tronos, la vida está en juego… Y este pajarillo pronto cantaría para él…

* * *

Euron Greyjoy

El rey de las islas de hierro contemplaba con cierto orgullo la tormenta caer en el mar causando oleajes fuertes y sin embargo su flota de mil barcos se encontraba ahí ante sus ojos anclada, mostrando su poder.

Para conseguirla, tuvo que pagar el precio de hierro, saqueó poblados de aldeas vecinas para conseguir los recursos que le hacían falta. No era tonto, sus queridos sobrinos partieron en dirección de Danerys Targaryen adelantándose a su plan.

Si la Targaryen no iba a ser el vínculo que lo ponga en el trono de hierro en Desembarco del Rey, había otra reina que tenía en mente para cumplir ese cometido. No le gustaba tener que arriesgarse al posible lado perdedor, pero ¡oye! Había escuchado ciertas habilidades de la Leona que había hecho que la vea como posible aliado.

Fuego Valyrio es con lo que contaba esa mujer, que bien utilizado, podría equilibrar las cosas y el que la reina opositora cuente con tres dragones, no sería en realidad una molestia, sino que, probablemente algo a su favor.

Su vista se apartó de su flota y regreso a su mesa donde tenía todo preparado para escribir. Tomo el pergamino, hundió la pluma en el tintero y comenzó a escribir.

"Fuego y Sangre se acercan a tu morada. Pero el caos de la tormenta lo puede apagar y a la vez lavar esa sangre. El precio es alto, el precio es justo.

Euron Greyjoy"

Enrollo el pergamino y lo sello, mando por un cuervo y este fue enviado a Desembarco del Rey.

Ese era un pequeño paso, sabía que la reina se lo pensaría, sabía lo que era, pero lo que no sabía era de todo lo que era capaz. Y es que tenía un segundo plan cuando derrote a la armada de la madre de dragones, seguiría con la reina Lannister. De cualquiera de las dos formas, el no solo gobernaría las Islas de Hierro, dominaría todo el mundo.

Salió de la torre del castillo y se encamino a lo más alto del peñasco de esa Isla para reunirse con sus hombres. Y el sacerdote, hermano suyo, que oficiaría el sacrificio. La mirada fría que le brindo al grupo de personas que se encontraban amordazadas, asustadas, luchando por zafarse, solo incrementaron su lucha.- Ya es hora de comenzar.

Entonces el sacerdote, siguiendo sus ordenes, con una lanza de pescador fue atravesando cada uno de sus corazones de las personas, ¿quiénes eran? Simplemente prisioneros de los pueblos saqueados. Euron con cierta solemnidad escuchaba el breve sermón de su hermano. –¡Qué este sacrificio sea del agrado de los Dioses, que protejan nuestra flota y que lo muerto no vuelva a morir!

Al decir esto algunos habitantes de las Islas del Hierro tomaron los cadáveres con sangre caliente aun fluyendo por sus cuerpos y los lanzaron al mar, si no habían muerto, el impacto con el agua a esa altura era como si cayeran sobre piedra, además, las olas furiosas destazaron los cuerpos entre los peñascos, por un momento la espuma en estas dejo de ser blanca para volverse de un rojo como el vino tinto, luego el mar se encargó del resto, tomo el cuerpo y la sangre llevándolos al fondo.

Euro sabía bien quienes habían aceptado el sacrificio. Solo esperaba que fueran realmente de su agrado, cruzaría sus aguas, mandaría una primera flota a cerciorarse que Daenerys Targaryen se dirigía a su tumba, no importaba perder un grupo pequeño en ese combate, los Lannister los suplirían. De eso estaba casi seguro.

Entonces le pareció al mar rugir con fulgor lo que ocasionó que cerrará los ojos y apretara la mandíbula.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Agradezco a Vnat07 sus comentarios, mija que bueno que te esta gustando la historia. Y gracias a Katra- Grey por poner como favorita la historia y seguirla.**

 **Y bueno como saben, ni los personajes ni Game of Thrones y Canción de Hielo y Fuego me pertenecen, esto es un tributo a George y una posible teoría de lo que pueda suceder.**

 **Comenten, díganme sus teorías también y así podemos platicar sobre ellas y chance ver si coincidimos en algunas para integrarlas. Nos estamos leyendo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. En el juego de tronos las opciones son tomarlas o morir.**

Tyron

Los viajes en barco no eran el fuerte del enano, pero un buen vino hacia parecer su mareo algo más natural, o al menos lo aparentaba, uno que otro chiste salía de su boca mientras bebía sabiendo que su destino era enfrentarse a sus hermanos y esto no era del todo fácil para él, en especial por uno de ellos.

El hecho era que al único que apreciaba era a Jaime, gracias a la oportunidad que él le dio, tenía la vida y la opción de servir a alguien en quien verdad cree, Daenerys Targaryen. Sin embargo, la reina era justa, tal vez la logre convencer que antes de arrasar Desembarco del Rey, pudiera hablar y pedir la rendición del trono Baratheon como en la antigüedad Aegon el conquistador le dio oportunidad a sus después súbditos, que por supuesto al negarse, acabaron conquistados con sangre y fuego. Ahora la panorámica cree que es un tanto similar, en realidad las tierras de Westeros las estaba gobernando su hermana Cercei, esto lo supo gracias a los pajaritos de Varys y las palabras de Olenna Tyrell que lo reafirmaron.

Entonces las carcajadas en cubierta tras su chiste cesaron, esto por la presencia de un soldado inmaculado que fue en su busca, pues la reina solicitaba que de favor pase a su camarote a platicar con ella un momento y Tyron pensó que tal vez era para anunciarle de la noticia del contenido de un trío de cuervos que vio ser lanzados esa mañana, tal vez quería comentarle las ordenes que había dado.

El pequeño Lannister dio el último trago a su copa, la dejo con el guardia y con el trabajo que le costaba mantener el equilibrio en el barco dado a sus piernas cortas y poco entrenadas para esos jaleos y al tambaleo de la embarcación pues el mal clima continuaba, aunque la tormenta había ya pasado, los oleajes eran fuertes por el viento helado permanecían sin inmutarse.

Al llegar al camarote tocó un par de veces y escuchó la voz de su reina decirle que pase, Daenerys estudiaba el mapa que ocupaba la enorme mesa de fina madera las posiciones que había dejado en claro en su última junta donde estuvieron todos sus aliados, el enano la vio mover las últimas piezas, talladas en fino marfil, con los emblemas de las casas a las que les había dado nuevas órdenes. Y entonces el motivo por la que él se encontraba ahí apareció, ella siempre le consultaba la mayoría de las cosas, pero en esta ocasión había mandado un mensaje a los Greyjoy por su cuenta y Tyron lo notó pues lo que había movido, era el kraken que representaba a esa casa.- He mandado un mensaje a Yara, ellos son guerreros natos en las aguas, es conveniente tenerlos a ellos liderando mis navíos. A los Tyrell los he movido a que su ruta la cambien a Alto Jardín, para que su caballería nos encuentre en camino por tierra, por tanto ellos desembarcarían en sus puertos, proveyendo de víveres y utensilios necesarios para la guerra. Y los Dornienses, siguen siendo el factor sorpresa. Y en caso de una emboscada, den el giro y ataquen de forma que acabemos rodeando al enemigo. – Tyron la escuchaba serio, camino hacia le mesa y tomo asiento en la silla frente a ella examinando el tablero, aun así continuó escuchando el plan.- Quiero entrar por la bahía y cortarles suministros a nuestros enemigos, no quiero que tengan fácil la entrada de comercio ni comida, menos de que les proporcionen apoyo por otra casa por esa parte. Pero si mi idea no funciona, necesitaré de muchos más aliados y tal vez, necesite conquistar algo más o parlamentar algo más con otras casas. ¿Qué es lo que opinas en mi plan? ¿Qué otras casas podremos tener a nuestro favor?

El enano una vez cómodo y examinado el mapa, comenzó a rememorar una plática con Theon Greyjoy.- Esto te lo he dicho muchas veces, mi casa no es de las más queridas en Poniente. Sin embargo si de las más poderosas y esto es muy reconocido. Nuestro lema, "Óyeme Rugir" no solo habla del poder, valentía y obviamente liderazgo que tiene mi casa. Es una advertencia que somos los gobernantes, olvídate de la casa Baratheon, esa que se encargo de erradicar a tu familia, esa casa no existe, al menos según lo dijo el menor de los hermanos Greyjoy, el último Baratheon murió tratando de conquistar el norte. Ese trono Baratheon en realidad es Lannister. Mi hermana es fría y calculadora y honra el lema y las palabras de mi casa, siempre se considero como la mejor de los hijos de Tywin Lannister , es peligrosa y astuta y así como un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas, también las cobra y muchos en Poniente le deben. La tierra de los Ríos, un lugar donde podría buscar suplementos que no entren por mar, se encuentra liderada por los Frey quien ella puso al poder, son una numerosa familia, cuando apoyaron a Robb Stark en contra del reino, antes de traicionarlo, lo hacían un ejército fuerte, no por sus habilidades militares, sino por el número, que bajo una buen estratega militar, bueno, ahí es cuando se vuelve temible… Mi hermano Jaime, menospreciado y con el honor manchado por llevar el estigma del mata reyes, es un gran estratega militar. Cierto, los norteños lo vencieron, pero él es peligroso, olvídate de los Frey, no queremos traidores.

Tyron alcanzó una jarra de vino estirándose un poco y una copa en la pequeña cava que tenia casi a la mano y se sirvió y bebió un gran trago aunque la mirada de Daenerys le pareció reprobatoria, pero ella sabía que no podría hacer mucho al respecto.- Ahora veamos quien gobierna el nido de Águilas. El joven Arryn, un chiquillo manipulado por una de las mentes más traicioneras de todo el reino. El llamado Meñique, tan maquiavélico como Varys te lo puedo asegurar. El se mueve a su conveniencia, solo se aliaría con nosotros si le prometemos que tendrá poder y no creo que se conforme con ser un concejero real, eso ya lo tuvo… Pediría algo mucho mayor. Y aquí entras en juego mi reina, eres valiosa, el matrimonio es tu gran carta, pero si fuera yo, no la gastaría en un hombre como él, pero a última instancia, podría ser soportable, pero mi advertencia es sobre todo porque lord Baelish, puede aliarse o con mi hermana o con quien más le convenga sin pasar de haber dado su palabra a alguien más.

Tyron notó la molestia en el rostro de Daenerys ante estas dos posibilidades que daba por nulas y aun meditaba, no quería adelantarse y arruinar la estrategia, es que el plan era que los Dornienses en realidad naveguen por su propio territorio que era el que más cercano estaba al lugar que quería para cortar la comunicación de Desembarco y sea el factor sorpresa. El enano intuía que pensaba esto.- Tú plan es correcto, todo saldrá bien.- El enano dudo un poco en hablar, pero miro en la mirada de su reina que le hablara con libertad, que ella necesitaba su concejo. El suspiro, dio un trago más a su copa y serio le dijo.- Lo que te diré, no es un consejo, no del todo… Aegon el Conquistador, tu antepasado, si, conquistó con sangre y fuego, pero antes de tomar ciertas ciudades, ejemplo Harrenhal, parlamento la rendición de su opositor, pidió que se arrodillara ante él y no habría derramamiento de sangre y lamentablemente lo hubo al negarse el gobernante del lugar. Pero esto habla que era un gobernante que pensaba en el reino que conquistaba. Te mentiría si te dijera que no solo estoy pensando en ti al aconsejarte que lo imites. Yo no pienso mentirte y es que a mí también me beneficiaría. El único familiar que me importa, mi hermano Jaime no creo que pueda alejarse de mi hermana, pero quisiera intentarlo.

Daenerys solo lo observó y sonrió un poco, entonces la escucho mencionarle.- Pensaré en ese concejo que me has dado. – El enano le sonrió un poco, la cicatriz en su rostro se ensanchaba afeándole más, pero no le importaba, sabía que Daenerys no lo juzgaba por su aspecto, lo juzgaba por su valía y por mucho tiempo, sin el dinero Lannister, el se sentía un gran lord.

Volviendo a tu pregunta… Queda una opción más y aquí no sé cómo están las cosas y Varys no puede estar muy seguro. Nuestra querida araña de la comunicación, por alguna razón ha sido bloqueada un tanto de los sucesos del norte, sabe que se libro una gran batalla, pero es todo lo que sabe. Aquí entra en mi mente al joven Greyjoy, estudié a este muchacho durante su estadía en Meereen. El venía del norte, lo conoce de hecho. Mejor de lo que yo pude conocerlo en mi estadía y él tenía noticias recientes sobre este lugar.

Por él sé que Sansa.- Por un momento la mirada de Tyron sintió cierto pesar porque conocía a esa chiquilla que solo había pasado desventuras desde que la sacaron de su hogar. Chica que al haber sido su esposa, pudo conocerla más, ella era de las jóvenes más inocentes que había conocido en su vida, bueno, no es que conozca a mucho a ese tipo de mujeres, dado sus andanzas en los burdeles. Pero bueno, Sansa lo era.- Entonces noto que Daenerys puso una cara de extrañeza ante la familiaridad con que había comenzado a hablar de la chica.

Sansa es mi esposa, bueno lo era, gracias a Lord Baelish.- Entonces reafirmó lo del punto de Baelish.- Ves como te digo que utiliza las cosas a su favor, pero bueno no me desviaré del tema, así como tú caso, de una familia exterminada, lo mismo le paso a una familia antigua, leal y fuerte para la corona, la casa Stark, si lo pienso tiene mucha similitud con la tuya y mi familia tuvo que ver en esas exterminaciones. Hasta donde sé, Sansa es la llave del norte y Baelish logró anular mi matrimonio, pues nunca lo consume y entregarla al señor del norte que mi padre puso al ayudarle a entregar la cabeza del que debiera ser el gobernante. Sé que Stannis Baratheon intento recuperar el norte y fue vencido, pero en esa batalla, que pudo ser la gran batalla de la que habla Varys, la casa Bolton fue la vencedora, pero Sansa escapó de sus garras y recibió ayuda para llegar al muro, donde su medio hermano bastardo es Lord comandante de la guardia y el chico Greyjoy al ver esto, que ya no estaba sola, decidió regresar a su hogar a ser Theon Greyjoy y no la alimaña en que lo convirtió el heredero Bolton, que según Theon, es el ser más cruel y su padre al casarlo con Sansa dio traición a la corona al intentar tener el norte como un reino libre.

Si esto es así, tal vez puedes hacer un pacto con ellos pero si no, debes conquistarlos. La otra opción y que la creo más prudente, es que movilices las cosas para que Sansa Stark como la llave del norte, te de acceso a las casas de este territorio, las unifique con tu apoyo y la restablezcas y con ello, te ganes un aliado grande que podría marcar la diferencia. Conozco al ahora lord comandante de la guardia nocturna, el joven Snow es confiable y honorable, no creo que deje sola a su hermana, por otro lado tiene su juramento por la guardia y no puede intervenir en la política, pero no creo que niegue la posibilidad a su hermana de recuperar su hogar.

El enano notó como una chispa de emoción se avivó en los ojos de la reina y le escuchó decir.- Me has dado cosas que consultar en esta noche conmigo misma.- El enano sonrió.- Estoy para servirle lo mejor que puedo. – Y su satisfacción fue tan grande al escuchar de Daenerys todo el respeto que tenia ante sus concejos con un simple.- Gracias. – Seguido con una gran sonrisa. La mano y consejero de la reina asintió y salió con copa en mano en dirección a su propio camarote, viendo hacia el cielo, para cuando se percató, otro cuervo había salido a todo lo que daba. Solo esperaba, que Daenerys apoye a Sansa, esa chica no se merecía tanto sufrimiento, el poco tiempo que estuvo con ella, aprendió a quererla, lamentablemente no pudo cumplir su promesa de protegerla.

* * *

Samwell

Sam estaba un tanto desesperado ese día por la emoción de salir de las bibliotecas, laboratorios y jardines de la ciudadela hacia la ciudad de Antigua, lugar donde había establecido en un viejo mesón a Gilly y al pequeño Sam. Era su primer día libre después del mes y medio que había llevado estudiando para convertirse en un maestre, sin embargo aunque siempre le había llamado la atención el conocimiento en general, de todas sus clases, tres eran los eslabones que necesitaba conseguir con urgencia pues sabía que sus hermanos en la guardia necesitaban de ese tipo de apoyo, el acero pálido, por la herrería, la plata por la medicina y curación y acero valyrio por el estudio de la magia.

Se dio cuenta que el que ponga mucho interés en esta última rama no era muy bien visto para sus demás instructores, era apenas un novicio y ganarse enemistades no era lo más recomendable, así que intentaba no mostrar el entusiasmo que sentía, así que su respuesta al interés era simple, el maestre del muro debía saber de estas cosas, por toda la historia que conlleva ese lugar histórico y místico.

Además Sam al no tener la carta con la firma de Jorah Mormont, como Lord Comandante de la Guardia, teniendo en cuenta que Jon era el que la firmó y que tras comunicarse resulta que Edd el Penas era el actual comandante de la guardia nocturna, resultaba algo intrincado el permitirle a Sam ser un novicio por toda la política que había en el lugar, al final acabaron haciéndole una prueba de conocimiento al joven erudito y al notar cierta disposición hacia la ciencia, decidieron creer y aceptarlo en sus estudiantes.

Por otra parte, quería ver a Gilly, si por él fuera iria diario a verla, pero no puede salir de la ciudadela, a menos que sus exámenes diarios hayan dado una calificación de excelencia constante, era por ello que le fue permitido la salida, porque en verdad se había esforzado en aprender mucho de todo y faltaba mucho pero mucho más por venir.

El aspecto que tenía era demacrado, aunque su gordura no lucia nada afectada, sin embargo las ojeras estaban más acentuadas. Y esto era porque el joven, ponía más horas de su parte por aprender en menos tiempo las cosas a la larga.

¿Qué haces fuera de la ciudadela Sam?- El chico dio un salto al sentirse algo sorprendido hacia su lugar de encuentro con Gilly. Era una voz conocida para el joven cuervo.- Eh… ¡Maestre Marwyn! – Volteó en dirección de la voz. -Hoy es mi día libre.- Se apresuró a decir explicando el porqué lo podía ver fuera.

Muy bien muchacho, entonces disfruta.- Y el viejo erudito, que casualmente era uno de los maestres que conocían de magia y que portaba un eslabón de acero valyrio en su cadena apresuró el paso, aunque no fuese muy rápido que digamos. Entonces Sam le hizo otra pregunta.- ¿Y usted?- En verdad preguntándose qué hacia uno de los maestres fuera del lugar de estudio y era uno que casi nunca salía.

Oh no te ofendas Samwell, mis experimentos personales, no son muy bien vistos en la ciudadela, sé que te agrada la materia, pero ahí adentro no está lo que necesito en estos momentos.- El joven cuervo parpadeo unos momentos.- ¿Qué necesita?- Preguntó sin darse cuenta que ya lo estaba siguiendo sin percatarse que se estaba alejando del camino hacia el mesón donde Gilly lo esperaba.

Oh, mmm pues….- El anciano giro ciento ochenta grados para regresar otros noventa y verlo de frente, sus enormes lentes lo hacían ver algo extraño y como si pudiera observar más que lo normal con ellos.- No te ofendas muchacho, pero necesito de un buen herrero, que este fuera del alcance de los estudiosos de la ciudadela. Pero tú no has escuchado nada, ni me has visto.

El joven dejo de seguirlo entonces y asintió.- No sé nada, no lo he visto.- Entonces le escucho decir.- Yo tampoco te he visto, solo no dejes esperando a tu cita.

El muchacho se sorprendió por las palabras del maestre.- ¿Eh?- El anciano rió ante la inocencia del muchacho regordete.- Nadie se esmera en su peinado y su pulcritud si no fuera el motivo una mujer.- Sam sonrió tímidamente y emprendió el camino donde lo esperaba Gilly.

* * *

Arya

¿Quién eres?- Escuchó decir al hombre con pánico evidente, mientras escuchaba gritos entre las personas de la casa.- Nadie…- Decía buscando la llave de la celda entre las llaves que había robado al encargado de las mazmorras después de matarlo. –La pregunta real, ¿sabes quién eres tú?

Una vez que tuvo a la mujer enfrente se tranquilizó un poco.- ¿Qué está pasando?- Una leve sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó por el rostro de la loba Stark.- Los Frey se están matando entre sí.

¿Por qué?- Escucho que le decía el prisionero.- Porque ni Walder Frey ni sus herederos identificados existen, se están peleando y matando entre ellos para obtener el poder.- Así que te vuelvo s preguntar una vez más si sabes quién eres. Si la respuesta no es satisfactoria, créeme, te dejo aquí a que te pudras.

Por un momento vio en su "tío" esa chispa vivas como pensando que era mejor en armas que una chica, pero Arya no tenía problemas en dejarlo pudrir en ese calabozo e ir por el ejercito de los Tully, ella tenía tanto derecho a ese ejército como tenía derecho de vivir en Invernalia y recuperarla. – Yo… Soy Edmure Tully señor de Aguas Dulces.

Arya rió un poco y le dio el paso a salir.- ¿Y si tú eres el señor, porqué lo entregaste a los Lannister y estos a los Frey?- Notaba que salió con cierta cautela y estaba en alerta, pero contesto enseguida.- Tenemos que rescatar a mi esposa e hijo.

Tú esposa e hijo fueron de los primeros en morir. ¿Crees que dejarían a la preferida de Walder con el verdadero heredero de Aguas Dulces en brazos con vida? No seas estúpido tío.- Entonces notó como el hombre desaliñado pero con esa pequeña chispa de vida se quebró, pero a la vez se sorprendió.- ¿Quién eres?

Soy Arya Stark de Winterfell, hija de Eddard Stark y Catelyn Tully. Y vine por ti para recuperar Aguas Dulces e Invernalia de los Bolton, los Frey es una casa que es parte de tus abanderados y debes someterlos. Ahora no tienen cabeza, ahora es el momento.- Dijo con cierta autoridad Arya mientras salía y le mostraba el camino por donde seguir.

Pero los Lannister vendrán a recuperar territorio. – La chica sonrió.- Estoy esperando a que lo intenten.

Cuando salieron, acabaron internados en el bosque huyendo en dirección de Aguas Dulces sin que los vieran entre las sombras de la noche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos amigos, lamento el retardo, pero había salido fueras y después no había tocado mucho mi computadora que digamos. Gracias por los me gusta, a los que siguen la historia y por supuesto a quien comenta ;) ojala se vayan haciendo más.**

 **Para los que no han investigado las noticias relevantes de GOT, al parecer va a haber una gran reunión, Stark, pues se ha visto ya a Bran y Arya en un mismo vagón con vestimenta norteña a esta última y bueno, en el mismo lugar donde se vio a Jon, los chicos misteriosos, Lyanna Mormont, Brienne y Pod, Davos en fin... Creo que ya estan grabando esa reunion que todos los fieles a la casa Stark estamos añorando.**

 **Y sin más ya los dejo con el capítulo que es corto, pero interesante. Qué les da una idea de lo que ya se especula por todo lo que se ha dicho. Qué por cierto ya anda por ahí circulando un video con supuestamente la trama filtrada de la temporada, a la cual no creo que suceda tal cual.**

 **Y bien, amigos solo falta decir que ni los personajes ni canción de hielo y fuego me pertenecen, es de su autor y esta historia es sin afan de lucro, sino es una forma de dar una teoría de lo que pudiera pasar y una forma de tributo al creador.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Lazos de Sangre.**

Theon

Era extraño para el joven eunuco procedente de las islas de hierro, comenzaba a sentir que el mar y la sal eran algo que había tenido dormido en la sangre, su hermana Yara le había contagiado de su amor por el mar, se sentía diferente, como si Theon Greyjoy por primera vez estuviera cobrando vida.

La verdad es que nunca había sido él, de pequeño era el menor de los hermanos, nadie a los ojos de su padre pues sus hermanos mayores prometían tanto, él y Yara no eran nadie, pero tras la rebelión de su padre, el mundo se tambaleó. Ya no había herederos al trono de sal, salvo él, el niño no tomado en cuenta y una chica, la cual había sido descartada para gobernar por ser precisamente una chica.

Pero es que la desgracia es que, Theon ni si quiera se había descubierto y ya estaba siendo llevado como pupilo a Invernalia, podía imaginar a su hermana siendo convertida en el heredero de su padre y él, en su corto entendimiento, un prisionero Stark para mantener a raya a su padre, evitando así futuros levantamientos.

Su vida en Invernalia no fue mala, a decir verdad, fue la única familia que conoció de verdad, Ned Stark no lo había tratado como un prisionero, lo instruyó para ser un hombre de honor y de verdad como a sus hijos e incluso como a su bastardo. Y sin embargo, nunca pudo ser Theon Greyjoy, no como el que era ahora, disfrutando del mar y la sal que mostraba que en verdad era un Grayjoy.

Su transformación había sido dura, el traicionar a Robb a quien quiso como hermano fue muy duro, ver a su captor como a su padre y en realidad haber sido tratado además como alguien de los suyos, saber muerto a ese hombre, haber causado mal a las personas que había sentido como familia, tal vez la única que conoció, pues de su verdadera hermana recordaba poco, en verdad lo atormentaba, tanto que acepto como castigo convertirse en una alimaña humana como Hedor.

Y a pesar de todo no pudo salvar del peligro a Sansa, quien era como su hermana, al menos la que él había adoptado, pero al tener ese momento de lucidez, lo que llama su despertar, en verdad estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por dejarla a salvo. Ambos sufrieron con los Bolton, que de alguna forma se transformaron en otras personas, las cuales pudieron expresar un poco más con valentía al huir de ese maniaco que los tenia prisioneros.

Esa transformación que hizo que regresara a sus lazos familiares sanguíneos, su hermana la única con la que contaba en este mundo que llevara su sangre y que en verdad mostro amor hacia él, aunque de una forma dura y áspera, nunca espero que su padre haya sido asesinado y que su hermana peligrara en conservar el trono familiar, pero él estaba dispuesto a apoyarla y reconocerla como la reina del trono de sal, era la mejor, al menos de entre los dos y que hasta el loco de su tío.

Theon en verdad admiraba a Yara, quien le hablo como una hermana y le dio a entender que aun había mucho Theon en él y si él no podía verlo, era mejor que se quitase la vida. Y gracias a que le escucho, podía ahora sentir a su verdadero yo renacer.

Además, ahora tenía el mejor ejemplo del liderazgo en el mar de los Grayjoy, los hombres que seguían a su hermana, eran fieles a pesar de ser unos reverendos hijos de paria. Eran los mejores marinos, haciendo honor a los nacidos a las islas de hierro, el haber encontrado el apoyo de Daenerys Targaryen les había dado una oportunidad de que la casa a la que pertenecía por sangre y sal, vuelva a tener renombre y grandeza.

A medida que avanzaban por las aguas hacia weateros, la reina dragón les había estado dando instrucciones mejorando su plan inicial, todo iba bien, el joven eunuco miro entonces unas velas muy peculiares a lo lejos de color negro con un kraken dorado en el centro, su piel se puso de gallina, por un momento volvió a sentirse Hedor, lo que aun no comprendía el joven Grayjoy es que el miedo va de la mano con el valor.

Escucho a su hermana mencionar que se preparasen para el combate, señales con velas hicieron que una formación marítima se diera lugar en un tipo de triangulación, las velas en sus barcos eran también de color negro con un kraken dorado, pero con unos filamentos en dorados en las orillas que era lo único que diferenciaban que bando de Grayjoy era cada cual.

Su mano al tomar su arma comenzó a temblar y sin embargo, los tiempos en los que combatió en aguas dulces al lado del joven lobo se hicieron presentes. Yara entonces se acercó al ver ese pequeño momento de duda, lo tomo del cabello y acerco su frente a la suya viéndolo a los ojos.- Eres el maldito Theon Greyjoy, no esa cosa en la que te convertiste con los Bolton. Te necesito tan maldito como en verdad eres… ¿Lo entiendes?- Theon simplemente la escucho y asintió levemente.- Bien.- Dijo su hermana dejándolo solo nuevamente y dirigiéndose a su gente.

Nosotros somos verdaderos hijos de la sal y del hierro. ¡Qué vengan los putos barcos de mi tío! Ya se me estaba haciendo aburrido este viaje. Es momento de que juguemos un poco! ¡Vamos escorias del mar, mostrémosles quienes son los Kraken! ¡Hundamos unos cientos de barcos! – Para Theon, su hermana Yara era elocuente y valiente, siguió sus órdenes en combate.

Los barcos que avanzaron en la formación pues no eran todos, en algún momento parecieron un enjambre a los ojos de Theon envolviendo a los de su tío, un gran grupo de cuervos salieron del barco principal de los Greyjoy contrarios, entonces el joven eunuco jalo su arco y su flecha colgándolos a su espalda, corrió por la embarcación decidido y subió al mástil más alto, entonces comenzó a matar cuervos, si su tío esperaba noticias de ellos, de su ubicación, no serían enviados ese día, el aire estaba a su favor, al menos por ese momento. Entonces comenzó a notar algo extraño, desde esa altura pudo notar que realmente la gente que había en la embarcación no se movía y sin embargo no atacaban, simplemente los barcos seguían.

Su hermana preparaba ya el contra- ataque y el abordaje para la toma de los barcos. - ¡Yara, noto algo extraño!- Grito el joven desde lo alto.- Pero cuando dijo esto, flechas con fuego acertaron a los cuervos que caían a los barcos desde el cielo, cuervos que había matado el mismo Theon y una ola de impacto le llego y mientras caía al agua notó como unos cuantos también se lanzaban, el fuego comenzó a acabar con los barcos que poseían, las aguas comenzaron a sentirse calientes y llamas verdes los flanquearon, no toda la flota Grayjoy fue afectada , se sumergió en el agua evitando las llamas y nadando lo mejor que podía para no ser afectado hasta la embarcación más cercana que no afectó el fuego, lo único que pasaba en su cabeza es que esperaba que Yara se encuentre con bien, que haya logrado darse cuenta tras su advertencia, que se haya logrado tirar al agua, estaba aturdido, no sabía en sí que había pasado, solo temía por su hermana, habían caído en la trampa.

Cuando logró pedir ayuda a la embarcación, una soga le fue lanzada y logró subir a bordo. -¿Mandaron por Yara?- Preguntó enseguida.- No se puede hacer nada, el fuego se extiende rápidamente si toca algo, estamos esperando que se consuma.- Tumbado en la cubierta, respirando como si se le fuera a acabar el aire, lo peor pasaba por la mente del joven Greyjoy.

* * *

Jaime

Estaba extremadamente molesto, tanto que había aceptado la orden de inmediato pues si se quedaba, sería él mismo quien mataría a Cercei y al maldito Grayjoy al que aceptó como prometido, al menos, pidió la cabeza de los miembros de las casas de las casas que se le han rebelado para proceder al matrimonio.

Como odiaba a Cercei en esos momentos. Y sin embargo eran los celos que lo estaban consumiendo, pues la había dejado en las manos de ese imbécil. Sabía que su hermana no era tonta. Pero ese hombre no era de confiar y podría hacer algo con tal de asegurar que su hermana cumpla su palabra.

Cercei estaba alejándolo poco a poco desde aquella vez en la que discutieron y acabó revelándole los yacimientos de fuego valyrio. Pero ese día que recibió la carta del actual ladron y violador que se decía rey de las Islas de Hierro y en la que le pidió que asistiera al reino de inmediato para platicar sobre una posible alianza, Cercei lo estaba tratando cada vez más distante, como si ya no confiara en él.

Lo reafirmó como el señor de la casa Lannister y como general de sus tropas. Cosa que era una contradicción o dirigía su hogar o la protegía a ella. Pero Cercei lo veía como una forma de unir sus tropas, para mejorar la seguridad, el hecho era que no era la reina más popular que había y sus súbditos tuvieron ciertos levantamientos, que tuvo que opacar, el hecho era que desde el invierno fue anunciado, la comida había sido almacenada y resguardada, pero como en su momento vio su hermano menor Tyron, también Jaime lo veía, el pueblo era el más molesto por el hambre.

Y si, parte de su función era proteger el futuro y con eso el alimento era vital para su supervivencia, el desgraciado de Euron Greyjoy había llegado con la noticia de que sus sobrinos se habían unido a Daenerys Targaryen, quien se preparaba para su conquista de poniente. El, parado junto a la reina, mientras la reunión se daba en la sala del trono, el juro lealtad a su hermana a cambio del matrimonio, haciéndole ver que le convenía.

Cercei le pregunto que como sabía todo ello. Y este le dijo que había enviado a un pequeño grupo de reconocimiento, para encontrar a sus sobrinos, que fueron inteligentes y que anclaron antes de llegar a Meeren y algunos de ellos fueron de encubiertos a las tierras donde la Targaryen gobernaba, al final, se dieron cuenta de que había controlado a los amos, que se dedicaron a formar la tropa jamás vista y que eran sus sobrinos los que le apoyaron con más embarcaciones y apoyándoles con la experiencia marítima al acostumbrar a su orda de salvajes a las aguas de sal.

Fue así que planearon el primer golpe, unas cuantas embarcaciones serían sacrificadas, pero el hecho era que volarían a las cabezas Greyjoy quien eran las que tenían la experiencia en el mar. Y dando una baja que sintiera la dragona, haciéndole ver que la leona tenía garras y colmillos y no sería nada fácil, fue ahí que le entrego jarrones de fuego valyrio para que hicieran explotar los barcos. Esperaba que el tal Greyjoy no fuera tan estúpido de sacrificar a sus hombres en tan loca petición de su hermana.

Entonces fue despertado de sus pensamientos, que estaban haciendo que tenga un agarre a las riendas de su montura cada vez más fuertes. –Señor, noticias de Desembarco del Rey.- Tomo entonces el pergamino con el sello real que le tendía el guardia y lo abrió enseguida, leyó el contenido.- Han explotado, prepárate, se acercan, te necesito Jaime, no me falles.- Entonces se dirigió al guardia.- ¿Los suministros ya están a salvo?- El guardia asintió.- ¿Contamos aun con las caravanas?- El guardia volvió a asentir.- Bien, creo que tendremos un encuentro pronto digno de contarse. Reúne a las tropas, les diré que vamos a hacer.

Cuando el guardia fue a cumplir su orden, miró nuevamente la carta sintiendo rabia e impotencia al mismo tiempo, no solo se preocupaba por el comportamiento de su hermana y amante, también le dolía como era tratado, lo relegaba y alejaba, lo trataba como si no le importara en estos días, no había pedido mucho su consejo para aceptar al tal maldito saqueador como esposo y sin embargo sabía que tras esa línea fría, le estaba diciendo que era lo único que le quedaba. La conocía demasiado bien.

Maldita seas Cercei… Y maldito yo que no puedo luchar contra lo que siento.- Rompió con furia la carta y cabalgo con el porte y la elegancia que le caracterizaban, entonces tramo el plan y organizo a su gente.

Si la reina Targaryen buscaba al León, no solo lo encontraría, lo oiría rugir.


End file.
